yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Geartown Turbo
Geartown Turbo is a strategy involving destroying "Geartown" to Special Summon strong "Ancient Gear" monster, such as "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon", as quickly as possible. Making its first debut in the "The Duelist Genesis", "Geartown" has helped improved the "Ancient Gear" archetype immensely. Geartown's effect allows Ancient Gears to to be Tribute Summoned with one less Tribute. Upon destruction, "Geartown" allows the player to Special Summon one "Ancient Gear" monster from their hand, Deck or Graveyard. The "Geartown Demise OTK" is a hybrid deck using "Demise, King of Armageddon" to destroy all cards on the field, including "Geartown", therefore summoning "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon" or "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon". Strategy NOTE: Activating "Geartown" to destroy "Geartown" will not trigger its 2nd effect. Cards like "Terraforming" are commonly used to search "Geartown". "Magical Hats" can be used to destroy up to two "Geartowns" at once, Special Summoning two "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragons". "Minefieldriller" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" can retrieve "Geartown" from the GY. "Breaker the Magical Warrior", "Malevolent Catastrophe" and "Double Cyclone" can also destroy "Geartown". "Black Salvo" can be used to retrieve a DARK Machine-Type monster you fused as well as Synchro Summoning "Black Rose Dragon", which can also destroy Geartown and leave your opponent open for a direct attack from "AGGD". "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is not the level 7 Synchro Monster to get in this situation since you miss the timing when it destroys the Field Spell and searches for a new one and do not get to Special Summon an "AGGD", but if you choose to not search a new Field Spell, your "Geartown's" effect will activate. "Black Salvo" is still good to use since "Black Rose Dragon" is Unlimited. You could set a "Geartown", Normal "Black Salvo" and Synchro Summon a "Black Rose Dragon", destroying (including "Geartown") and then you can Special Summon "AGGD" to attack directly. "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Morphing Jar" are useful to prevent dead draws. Another Synchro combo with "Geartown" is "Scrap Dragon". Its effect will destroy your "Geartown" and one of your opponent's cards. Weaknesses * If your opponent manages to banish at least two of your "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragons" your deck will be greatly weakened. * This decks biggest weakness is "Royal Oppression" and other Special Summon negating cards. * Another weakness of this deck is "Macro Cosmos". "Geartown's" effect isn't activated if it's removed from play. A Macro deck could be stopped since every well-played Geartown Turbo deck uses cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Royal Decree" and Side Decks "Royal Decree" and "Dust Tornado" (This can be harder if your opponent use "Imperial Custom" to protect his/her "Macro Cosmos", unless you play "Royal Decree".). * If you have many "AGGD's" out on the field, your opponent could stop you with a "Cyber Dragon" by fusing it with your "Dragons" to Special Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". ** If you use "Cyber Dragon", be sure to not summon it while you have any other Machine-type monsters out on the field. Recommended cards Category:Deck Type